Together Again
by RavenSara84
Summary: Tsubasa has been waiting, waiting and waiting as he watched the old man's chest rise and fall. 'How much longer will this take? It didn't take me this long,' Warning Character Death


Title: Together Again

Rating: T

Pairing: KyoyaXTsubasa

Notes: I know I did one on Kyoya being dead and going to give Kenta advice, but I wanted to do another one. I do like my depressing fics it seems.

Summary: Kyoya is an old man dying in his bed, unaware that someone is waiting for him on the other side.

The silver haired man watched the old man's chest raise and fall, his fingers impatiently strumming on the wooden chair.

_How long does it take? Did it take me this long to go as well?_ The silver haired man shook his head; _No, he's stubborn. He's always been stubborn._

He carefully watched on, knowing that it would soon be time, standing up he moved towards the old man and whispered into his ear, not knowing if he could hear him;

"Fear of death is worse than death itself,"

With that said the old man relaxed, as if those were the words he need to hear; his last breath exhaled and he watched as the spirit of the old man… no, now a _young_ man, leave the body of the old and moved to stand next to him.

"Waiting long?" He asked, as if nothing had happened, although it was clear in his blue eyes that he was slightly distressed at what had happened when he was in the body.

"You know I'd wait forever for you Kyoya,"

"Tch, that's what you always say, doesn't mean it's true, Tsubasa," Regardless of his comment, he pulled the other towards him to hold.

"When did I ever lie to you?" Tsubasa asked him, resting his head on the other's shoulder.

Kyoya looked out of the window, trying to think, but there was nothing, not even half-truths that this man had told him. Of course, Tsubasa did keep things from him, that was a given, but lie? No, his Eagle never lied to him.

"All right, you never did," The blue eyed man conceded; "Now what?" He glanced back at his corpse, not sure how he should feel about being dead, he had struggled for days to keep himself alive, but just hearing _his _voice, that made him stop and just give in.

"Stop it," Tsubasa told him and Kyoya looked at him in surprise; "Yes, you are dead, but that body is just a vessel; it's the spirit, the _soul_, that's what counts,"

"Didn't think you were religious," He said drily, wondering if the afterlife made you become more religious than you were in life.

"I'm not, but I'm not an idiot. I waited for you, but I learned thing while I was here too," He smiled as Kyoya just looked at him in surprise; "Had to do something to fill my time,"

"Why did you leave…?" Kyoya began to asked, it was a mystery that had haunted everyone, but Tsubasa just kissed him gently, cutting him off.

Once they finished he pulled back, looking away; "I was doing badly, the darkness inside was killing me,"

"What? But…"

"Ryuga was a lot stronger than me, we both know this, and he defeated you right?" Tsubasa looked at him and regretted his choice of words; "But you never caught the darkness, he always knew how to control the darkness, after a time, I… I couldn't. Not really. The darkness was killing me, not mentally but physically, I was getting to weak and … I didn't want you guy's to worry about me, I already caused enough worry,"

"You're an idiot," Kyoya said bluntly; "We all worried about you, you just disappeared, I got a note and then letters over the next few years, then _nothing_," He blinked, realization came over him; "You died back then?" Tsubasa nodded slowly; "But…" He couldn't believe he had been so foolish to believe that his beloved Eagle had just walked away from everyone, from _him_!

"I kept myself hidden, became a hermit I guess, no one would find me, it was just myself and Eagle,"

"Where did…" He remembered that purple beyblade that Tsubasa always had, always took care of, on rare occasions he would give it to Madoka to modify it when it would take too long for him to work on.

"Earth Eagle? I posted my blade to Ryo, I couldn't blade any more, could barely feed myself, but I tried," Tsubasa took another step away from him, but Kyoya just moved closer.

"So, you died alone?"

"So did you," He countered but Kyoya shook his head.

"No, you were here,"

"Eagle died before me, about a few day's…" He sighed, not wanting his tears to show, but knowing they did anyway, after all Eagle had been with him for many years, through everything he had gone through; "I guess with Eagle gone, I had no reason to carry on fighting, I just… I just gave up,"

"You quit,"

"Yea, I did," Tsubasa nodded in agreement; "I couldn't take it anymore,"

"All right, so now what?" He pulled him into his chest again, it felt good to have him by his side once more and this time he wasn't going to let go.

"Huh?" Tsubasa looked at him, startled.

"Well, what do we do now? We gonna haunt this place?" He looked at the room with distain.

The other man began to laugh; "No, no. We can leave, I just decided to come down and meet you,"

"Who normally does that?" Kyoya asked noticing the Tsubasa was heading towards the wall, although knowing he was dead, he didn't think it was a good idea to walk through a wall.

"Usually it's one of the angels, Raphael normally," Tsubasa said with a shrug; "They made an exception for you though, considering what you were like in life and all,"

"Ah," He followed Tsubasa who held out his hand to him; "So…"

"Ginga is still alive, so is Kenta, Yu, Madoka…" Tsubasa stopped, thinking about all the friends he had left behind in death and realized something; "I think we are the first to go, I don't know about your friends, Nile and the other one,"

"Benkei still around?" He asked, wondering how his friend was doing.

Tsubasa laughed slightly; "Oh yes, he's doing fine," He looked at his other half; "You want to see him before…?"

Kyoya closed his eyes and then shook his head; "No, Benkei should enjoy what he has now,"

"He looked up to you," Tsubasa pointed out.

"He doesn't need to look up to me, he never had," He argued; "Benkei might not have been a blader in the same ranking as us," Tsubasa felt himself blush at that comment, he never thought that Kyoya considered him to be the same rank as himself; "But he still battled on regardless, he never became blinded by power. He's… He's selfless, always helping people out,"

"That never mattered to him; he still looked up to you. He was always cheering you on, no matter how many times you left him behind…"

"That's what I mean, he was always with me, he always followed me, and he would always try to protect me,"

"You were family to him," Tsubasa said lightly and Kyoya just looked at him in surprise; "I told you, I had time on my hands while waiting. Benkei calls you his brother, whenever he would tell stories to his grandkids he would always, without fail, talk about you,"

"But…" Kyoya tried to argue back, he didn't think he could face seeing Benkei again, they didn't go their separate ways, but Kyoya just lost contact with everyone in his final years. To him that was the best thing for everyone, he didn't want their pity.

Tsubasa held out his hand; "Just come and see him, we won't get close,"

"Won't get close?" Kyoya repeated, unsure what he meant as he took Tsubasa hand and they stepped out into the air, but to his surprise, they just stepped onto some grass, seeing some children run around the garden, in the sunshine; "This is Benkei's home?"

"Yea, well, it's his daughter's home, but they all live together, she won't hear of him going into a home,"

They both looked up, seeing how big the house was, it was in decent shape, probably had some bedrooms that the kids had to share, but it was a lively house and from what the two could hear, it was full of joy too.

"He's done well for himself," He spotted a young boy, who was almost the splitting image of Benkei when he was younger, with a beyblade; "That's…"

"Dark Bull," Tsubasa said with a nod; "That's…" He smirked, trying not to laugh; "Benben,"

Kyoya looked at the boy and then at Tsubasa and then the child again; "That was Yu's nickname…"

"I know, ironic isn't it? Benkei laughed when he heard what they called him, 'Yu used to call me that', he had said, and then went on to talk about Yu,"

"You watched over him too?" His blue eyes widened.

"Yes, I tried to watch over everyone, but… Some things hurt too much, I would watch Ginga from a distance, but Benkei's family is just," He smiled in fondness; "It's a stereotypical family really,"

"That good huh?"

"Something we couldn't have," Tsubasa added and noticed Kyouya going towards the old man in the wheelchair; "Kyoya!" He called out and ran after him, trying to stop him from going too near.

"Kyoya?" The old man looked in their direction; "Tsubasa?" He narrowed his weeping eyes, trying to get a clearer view.

"Benkei…" Kyoya began, wanting to say all the things he couldn't in life but found himself being pulled away by Tsubasa; "Let _go_, what are you doing, he could…"

"Yes, he can see us," Tsubasa let out a sigh; "The older you are, the closer to _death_ you are, the better you can hear us, Benkei can hear us a lot clearer than the rest,"

"Does that…" He felt a shiver go up his back, worried of his old friend, his _loyal_ friend, would go the same way they did.

"No, his time won't be up for a while, but he's more sensitive to us than most," Tsubasa pulled Kyoya further away, into the bushes; "You can speak to him at _night_, when everyone is asleep, but not in front of his grandkids, they won't understand,"

Kyoya looked like he would be stubborn about it, but then realized that what Tsubasa said was true, it _wouldn't_ be fair to Benkei's family.

"Besides, I have to take you up there now, I've delayed it long enough," Tsubasa held out his hand once more and Kyoya looked back at Benkei's large family; "I promise, we'll come back, you can speak to him again,"

"Tch, I know, it's just…"

"I know," Tsubasa nodded as Kyoya took his hand and they disappeared from the human world.

_He has what we couldn't have._


End file.
